creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel
Nigel is a Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo and the main antagonist in the movie Rio and Rio 2. He is not a pretty bird, but he used to be quite a looker. Once a popular TV star, he was replaced by a young Parakeet from Paraguay named Polly "to fill his shoes". Since then, he has had it out for all birds of beauty. Today, you'll find Nigel putting his jealousy and rage to find in his new role as an "evil henchbird" to Marcel and the smugglers. Nigel serves as the main antagonist of Rio and Angry Birds Rio. Everyone who knows Nigel except Marcel is afraid of him. Bio Nigel is first seen as a "patient" at Tulio's aviary. However, his sickness is quickly revealed to be a front; that night, he tricks a guard into picking him up by pretending to be injured, then knocks him out with a chloroform-soaked rag and steals his keys. He then lets Fernando in, and Fernando steals Blu and Jewel and brings them to Marcel's hideout. When Jewel tries to escape, Nigel pins her down and starts choking her, taunting her by asking, "What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?". However, Marcel orders Nigel to bring Jewel back alive, so Nigel returns her to the cage. Blu and Jewel are then locked up along with many other captured exotic birds. Nigel is fed chicken meat by Tipa. After finishing his meal, Nigel comes to Blu and Jewel, and explains the motivation of his evil nature with the song "Pretty Bird." He was once the star of a popular animal show, until he was kicked out and replaced by a parakeet; now he has a hatred for "pretty birds." He says that he plans on making them "ugly" as well, then he bids the macaws sweet nightmares and flies away, laughing evilly. Later, Nigel hears them trying to escape and tries to stop them. Nigel chases Blu and Jewel into the slums of Rio de Janeiro. He nearly catches them, but they escape at the last moment, and Nigel collides with an electrical transformer, blacking out the whole city of Rio in the process. After recovering, Nigel heads back to the smugglers' hideout. Nigel is sent by Marcel to retrieve Blu and Jewel while Marcel and the other smugglers (Tipa and Armando) plan to use the Carnival show to hide the smuggling of the birds to get to the nearest airport. Nigel hires a horde of mischievous marmosets to help him catch Blu and Jewel, in doing so, he abuses their leader Mauro, and threatens to give them "flying lessons" if they do not find them by the end of the day. The marmosets track Blu and Jewel to the Samba Club. Mauro confronts them, but the Samba Club birds defend their friends, and the birds and the marmosets engage in a battle. The marmosets lose the battle, and fail to capture Blu and Jewel. Later, Nigel arrives at the place where the battle had been. He finds a green bird named Tiny, interrogates her, and terrorizes her into telling him the whereabouts of the Blue Macaws. Nigel then abuses Mauro for his failure, then decides to take matters into his own hands and goes after Blu and Jewel himself. As Jewel is flying through the sky crying (having had a falling out with Blu), Nigel ambushes her, grabbing her by the neck. Jewel breaks free and tries to fight back, but Nigel quickly overpowers and captures her, then, after briefly mocking her, flies away with her in his talons, laughing insanely. Nigel then takes Jewel to the smugglers' parade float, and uses her as bait to lure in Blu, Rafael, Pedro and Nico. When they arrive at the parade, he captures Rafael, Nico and Pedro unseen, then, when Blu tries to release Jewel, Nigel ambushes him and locks him in a cage. Nigel then gives Marcel a few of Blu and Jewel's feathers, as proof that he has captured them. The captives are then loaded into the smugglers' plane, and the the plane takes off. During the flight, Blu manages to free himself and all the other captured exotic birds, he then blocks the door to the cargo hold with a pile of cages, preventing Nigel and Marcel from coming through. Blu then opens the hatch, and lets the birds escape out of the plane. However, as Blu tries to get over his fear of flying, Nigel finally manages to get through the blocked door, and the villainous cockatoo attacks Blu, pins him, and attempts to strangle him. Jewel tries to intervene and save Blu, but Nigel throws her into the plane's wall, causing a cage to fall on Jewel's wing, injuring it. Nigel gleefully mocks the macaws, but, an angered Blu manages to hook a fire extinguisher onto Nigel's leg and sets it off. Nigel is blasted out of the plane and sucked into one of the propellers, shredding off most of his feathers, seemingly killing him and eventually causing the plane to crash. However, some time later, Nigel is revealed to have survived, but has lost most of his feathers and is humiliated by a "photo finish" by Mauro as payback for his abuse against him and the other marmosets earlier. Appearance Nigel has a slender and muscular appearance, and also greyish-white feathers with white and sulfur color hair, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot. Nigel is tall, taller than Blu, and his feathers often molt. Like other Sulphur cockatoos, Nigel has white and yellow crest feathers on the top of his head. Personality As the major villain of the film, Nigel exhibited highly anti-social behaviors. He was very violent, constantly seen using physical force to injure or terrorize other characters. For instance, he threatened to give Mauro him and his subordinates "flying lessons" in order to coerce the monkeys into helping him find Blu and Jewel. After the battle in the samba club, Nigel arrived at the scene and terrorized another bird into telling him where the blue macaws went, by threatening to "pop or crack" Scaredy Bird's head. He was also somewhat sadistic, often seemed to take great joy in others' suffering. For example, he was shown in the poachers' lair to terrorize the captured birds, and he later ridiculed Jewel when her wing was injured. In both situations, he laughed maniacally in response to seeing his victims' fear and injury. Also he's cunning, mean and cruel, and like his master he was also greedy. He was also shown to be rather ruthless, as he carried no remorse for his victims or his evil deeds. Nigel is also intelligent, short-tempered, vengeful, cunning, cruel, malevolent, and greedy. Nigel's predominant passions are Shakespeare, evil, alliteration, revenge, and attention. For Nigel, revenge is a dish best served cold... and with lots of blood-stained feathers. Abilities Nigel was noticeably stronger than most other bird characters in terms of physical strength, considering both his size and sharp talons. He obviously had knowledge about his physical advantage and used this to his own ends throughout the film. Nigel has "Ninja Talons" said by Nico, that Pedro and Nico doesn't wanna fight with him. Apart from physical superiority, Nigel was also more devious than average birds, enabling him to sometimes outwit even humans. For example, he used a clothes soaked with Chloroform to disable the guards at Tulio's aviary in an attempt to capture Blu and Jewel. Also skilled of being a manipulator, being able to fool Tulio and his employees that he was sick and injured. Relationships Blu:Blu is Nigel's arch enemy. The cockatoo's first encounter with Blu was at Tulio's Aviary, during which time Nigel pretended to be a "sick bird." Nigel responded to Blu's "Get well soon" with a sinister glare, which made Blu cringe. Afterwards, at the Smugglers' lair, Nigel attempted to terrorize Blu, just like what he did to other captured birds. Since then, Nigel acted in a hostile manner towards Blu until the end of the movie, constantly attempting to capture, humiliate, or injure Blu, who often referred to Nigel as "scary, but not cool". Since Blu defeated and humiliated Nigel in the first film, Nigel's hatred of Blu grew stronger and he held a powerful grudge against him. So when Nigel sees Blu and his family nearby, he instantly desires revenge and follows them, planning to kill Blu once and for all. Though Nigel and Blu are completely different in personality and nature, they have certain things in common; both where pets, both are highly intelligent, and both like to live like humans. However, though they where both pets, Nigel was trained to do a certain task, smuggling birds, and Blu was not. Jewel:Jewel first encountered Nigel when she tried to escape from the Smugglers' lair by playing dead, but she was soon overpowered by Nigel due to the latter's physical prowess. Despite Nigel's constant attempt to terrorize her (just like he did with most other characters), she was not afraid of him. She even fought, but was defeated by, Nigel on several occasions. Marcel:The only character towards whom Nigel has shown signs of affection (apart from Gabi in the second film) is the leader of the smugglers. Marcel is often seen petting Nigel. While Nigel responded to Tipa's praise in a hostile manner, he seemed to accept Marcel's praise quite readily. Nigel also shows some degree of loyalty towards Marcel, serving him as his pet and enforcer. However, Marcel didn't seem to be particularly concerned when Nigel was blasted out of the plane, and Nigel didn't show much concern for Marcel after their defeat. Armando and Tipa:The two subordinates of Marcel seemed to be afraid of Nigel. The two were very reluctant to feed the latter, and they were constantly humiliated or threatened by the cockatoo. Nico and Pedro:Nico and Pedro seem to be scared of Nigel and couldn't be paid money to tamper with his temper. However, Nigel wasn't seen directly interacting with Nico or Pedro in the movie. During Carnival, Nigel captures Nico, Pedro, and Rafael and locks them up in a cage, but it is not seen in the movie. It is revealed later when Nigel locks up Blu, and Blu stands up to Nigel by saying: "Oh come on, you really think I came alone? I've got three of the meanest, roughest, CRAZIEST birds in all of Rio RIGHT behind me!" and then his attention is turned towards Nico, Pedro, and Rafael by Pedro celebrating thinking they were saved, but Rafael mournfully says, "I think he means us..." In the sequel, he auditions for them under the pseudonym "Bob the bird", with neither of them recognizing him. They show surprise when his true identity is revealed. Rafael:Rafael is never seen interacting with Nigel, although he, Nico, and Pedro were captured by Nigel before Blu had tried to free Jewel from her cage inside the parade float. In the second film, when Nigel enters Nico and Pedro's talent show auditions, Rafael is the only one to see that the disguised Nigel looks familiar. When Nigel is unmasked, Rafael comments "I told you I knew him from somewhere". The Flock:Nigel captured the Angry Birds, but not before they could break out. In the boss fight against Nigel in Jungle Escape, very few birds (most of the time, except the White Bird) could defeat him, they could just add red spots). In the later boss in Smuggler's Plane, even (rarely) the Black Bird could defeat him but the Big Brother Bird could (most of the time) defeat him, and launch Nigel out of the plane and hit the propeller blade. Gabi:Gabi is Nigel's sidekick and "evil henchfrog". Nigel very rarely regards Gabi's affection for him, seeing her mostly as a lackey, and a means to get his revenge on Blu. Despite this he seems to treat her a bit better then he treats Charlie. Charlie:Nigel uses Charlie as his steed and "silent muscle", making the anteater carry him everywhere. He treats Charlie as a mere minion despite the anteater's loyalty to him. Skills *Flying *Singing *Dancing *Hunting *Cunning *Speed *Talons *Playing Sick *Endurance *Physical Strength **Nigel is noticeably stronger than most other bird characters in terms of physical strength, considering both his size and sharp talons. *Outwitting Humans *Manipulation of Torture and Fear **Nigel likes to torture the birds he captures and brings fear into their minds. *Skilled Manipulator **Able to fool Tulio and his employees. Trivia *He is the main antagonist of the first and second films. **Nigel was thought to be the secondary antagonist of Rio. *His full name is Cocks "Nigel" Cockatoo so his first name is Cocks. It should be noted that "Cock" means a rooster, or male chicken and has nothing to do with a Cockatoo. *Although a sulfur-crested cockatoos' diet consists almost entirely of insects or plants, Nigel was seen eating a chicken leg in the film. It is mistakenly said by Tipa to be cannibalism; it isn't because cannibalism is defined as eating flesh from the same species. Despite this, it still rather unusual for a cockatoo. *When he was a telenovela star, he starred in TV shows called "All My Flock" and "As the Cage Turns", and participated in the parade. It was also mentioned that he was once popular all across South America. *The extended version of the song "Pretty Bird" mentions that when Nigel was pushed out of fame, he was replaced by a parakeet from Paraguay named Petricious, this may be the reason he's drawn to criminal. However, the reason, just being that "they got a pretty parakeet to fill his shoes" was in both that version and the shortened version that actually was in the movie. *He is 10 times smarter than Tipa and Armando, even the two of them combined, as Marcel coldly points it out. This is why Tipa suggests that Marcel put Nigel in charge (actually meaning for Nigel to take over as the leader), but Marcel says he is putting him in charge (actually meaning that he is putting him in charge of finding Blu and Jewel). *He has "ninja talons", said by Nico, who saw Jewel trying to claw Nigel's eyes out. *He's the only bird to be plucked of all his feathers. *Like Blu he's a pet. **Although Nigel is a pet like Blu, he was trained to do a certain task (smuggling birds) and Blu wasn't. *Mauro got revenge from Nigel by taking a picture of him when he was plucked from all his feathers. *Surprisingly enough, he is somehow damaged by the Mighty Eagle's earthquake in Angry Birds Rio, which is unusual being that he never is even close to the ground in levels when you fight him. *Nigel is voiced by Jemaine Clement. *Nigel is one of the Blue Sky Studios villains to be sadistic and cruel. *Nigel was noticeably stronger than most other bird characters in terms of physical strength, considering both size and sharp talons. *Nigel likes to torture or terrorize exotic birds, and bring nightmares into their minds. *Nigel is the only villain in the franchise to have his own song. *For Rio, in the McDonalds Happy Meals toy, there was a toy of him with keys in one of his wings. *In Rio 2, Nigel wears a bird-sized vest to hide a large patch of missing feathers on his chest. *Nigel was the one who pretended to be sick just to fool his enemies. *When Nigel grabs a bird, he often tends to grasp his talons around its neck, as he does when he captures Jewel and tries to kill Blu on the plane in Rio. *A tree frog named Gabi is in love with Nigel in Rio 2. *He's the only bird to be plucked of nearly all his feathers. *According to Blue Sky Studio's Q&A on Twitter, Nigel was originally in a circus and his henchmen included a jaguar & ostrich along with Gabi & Charlie. *According to Carlos Saldanha in an interview, Nigel is his favorite character. Category:Character Info Category:Singing Birds Category:Dancing Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Rio Characters